citiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bristol:Downtown
Bristol has a far from sprawling but amazingly fascinating central area. It comprises of different quarters that all successfully present Bristol's past and future. These include; Broadmead, Temple, Old City, Redcliffe, Harbourside, The city centre and The West End. Each densely packed district has exceptional landmarks and hidden treasures that famed for their exclusiveness, prized by Bristolians despite being ignored on their way to work. The New tidal cut at the River Avon has created a unique attraction which is beginning to gain momentum as one of Europe's most sought after addresses. Bristol's historic Harbour and docks have recently and still are being given a second life, once warehouses are being transformed into luxury offices and apartments . New developments at St Mary Le port, Cannons marsh and Redcliffe wharf once industrial activity hubs are being snapped up by developers to become leading architectural masterpieces . The eye catching visitor friendly harbourside has many clubs, pubs, plush bars, Galleries and museums. It also houses the @ Bristol complex which includes a planetarium, IMAX CINEMA screen (The tallest in the south west),and Wildwalk - A living rainforest in the city. The complex also houses many Public squares such as Millenium square, Ampitheatre etc.. Bristol's ever changing Broamdmead centre is the city's prime retail location and the largest shopping facility in the south west. Flanked by several high street and exclusive retailers: H&M, House of Fraser, Debenhams,John Anthony, Marks and Spencer, Timberland,Starbucks. The complex includes over 300 stores and 3 cinema screens which are soon to be joined by 13 more as a part of the new Cabot Centre which is due to be completed in 2008. The new shopping centre will also feature over 100 more shops, a revolutionary cinema experience, civic and office space. The jewel in this development's crown has to be the rejuvenation of an old car park which is adjacent historic buildings which are going to be transformed into a michelin starred restaurant as so is the square being developed into a luxury plethora of fashionable boutiques and an 18 storied apartment tower situated above a Harvey Nichols boutique. Broadmead's historic roots can be seen by the World's first methodist church situated here and a grand victorian arcade. The Temple quarter is an extraordinary brownfield development centred around the World heritage site nominee The Bristol Temple Meads Station. The grand station is Bristol's prime railway station and the terminus of Brunel's Railway revolution... the GWR. Nestled around its' curves sit new offices as they take pride in being Bristol's newest CBD. Major changes await the crain riddled fields including a brand new 10,500 seater arena. Redcliffe is the upcoming, under established conservation zone home to the city's famous caves and upcoming office developments. The old city is the landmark and permanent symbol of the wealth created by Bristol's trading past. Merchants would fill the streets and trade in the historic corn exchange: sugar, slaves, tobacco and many more. The elaborate buildings flourish with major banks and building societies having offices here, each street corner seems graced with a church spire . Nightlife here remains unrivaled with Bars, clubs and Restaurants rubbing shoulders with grand, ornate buildings. Queen square, a large Edwardian square setting to Bristol's historically, infamous riots, is a green haven for tourists, the upmarket buildings that focus the square house exclusive businesses such as Coutts Bank's Bristol office. The City Centre is the geographical centre of the ward and homes the clogged roads to and from the city centre motorways anchored around Centre promenade with its infamous fountains and monuments in recognition of Neptune and controversial Edward Colston. The buildings around this area include Colston Tower and the former Bristol and West HQ currently being redeveloped into a hotel. From here ferries can be caught to travel around the harbour. The fashionable West End District creates a gateway to the up-market clifton suburb of Bristol. College green is a spacious green bordered by 3 of Bristol's landmarks; The Marriot Bristol Royal Hotel, Bristol Cathedral and the curvaceous Council house whose Golden unicorns attract a lot of attention. The West End also leads up towards the World Famous University of Bristol's urban campus. Another Bristol famous shopping street is Park street which stretches up steeply towards The Wills memorial tower that dwarfs the local area. Park street houses many independent, exclusive and fashionable designers and fashion houses as well as clubs, bars and restaurants in ornate Edwardian style buildings that flood fashionable Clifton and the West End. Category:Bristol,England